Just Listen
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: About a year old, complete but never posted here till now. Emily and JJ find themselves on two differnt paths, till listening changes everything. JJ/Will JJ/Emily 3 parts, one part per day.
1. Chapter 1

JJ walked into her room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Its been only a few weeks since she told the team that she was pregnant, and even less since Will tried to get her to move down to New Orleans with him, she told him she would never give up her job, her family. She leaned over to grab the remote to her stereo and knocked something over.

"Shit." She sat up and looked over to see what had fallen, lying on the ground was a CD case with Just Listen in Emily's handwriting on it. JJ picked the CD up and walked over to her stereo and put it in. She pushed play and pulled out the booklet from the case.

**

JJ I know this is probably the last thing you want to read or even think about, I mean with you having Will's kid and all. Can you just hear me out for now though? I know you were put in an unfair situation, I get it, but I didn't have a chance against him. Look at your up bringing, small town, soccer star, you were the picture perfect child, everyone could see you with kids, a dog, a white picket fence in a beautiful home, with a man by your side. I remember you walking into Hotch's office my first day and being in awe for days until finally we clicked and started going out. I miss you, I really do, and every time I think of anything it always gets connected to you somehow. It feels like its been months…years since I've had you in my arms. I know how pathetic it sounds but, think it over again, I'm here and I'm not leaving till that ring of his is on your finger, even then it'll still be hard to be with anyone else. So just listen to the disk, and…well pick again.

Emily.

**

JJ flipped the paper over and read the back with a list of songs that went to the CD.

6 months-Hey Monday

Damn- Matchbox Twenty

Blurry- Puddle of Mudd

Thank You- Led Zeppelin

It's The Only One You've Got- 3 Doors Down

Broken- Lifehouse

Someone that Your with-Nickelback

Show Me How to Live- Audioslave

JJ stares at the list and realizes why Emily picked those songs, why she spent the time to write the letter find the songs and put them on to a disk. She lies back in bed and it sets in that she needs to think her choice over…again.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sat on her kitchen counter taking a deep breath, fidgeting with the envelope that was on the counter when she got home. She knew immediately it was from JJ by the handwriting and the fact that it sat next to the coffee maker. Emily feared what could lie just inside the thin paper; she didn't think she could handle being left by the women of her dreams. She finally got the nerve up and ripped open the envelope, she laughed as a CD wrapped in saran wrap fell out, and on the CD written it big black letters was 'Your Turn'. Emily smiled and put the CD into her small kitchen stereo. She waited to hit play and found the letter that she figured JJ had written. She pulled out the other paper and read the writing on the front. 'Don't read me yet!' Emily smiled and hit play she understood what JJ meant. Slowly the room was filled with Frank Sinatra's Love and Marriage. She waited and listened to the rest of the CD before reading the letter.

All of my Love- Led Zeppelin

Stolen- Dashboard Confessionals

Someone like You-Saftysuit

Madly-Tristan Prettyman

Come As You Are- Nirvana

My Baby Loves Me-Martina McBride

Extra Ordinary-Better Than Ezra

Since I've Been Loving You-Led Zeppelin

I Love You- Martina McBride.

I Want You-Third Eye Blind

Emily finally opened the letter and began to read.

**

Emily, I'm hoping you can figure out by the songs that I made my choice. You freaked me out with the whole not talking to me thing and the avoiding me, I thought we were over, everything we had. I didn't mean to break away from you, he forced himself on me. You were right about the whole perfect family thing but I love you so much. When I came home and found your letter I didn't know what to do with myself, at first I was scared, but I listened. When I woke up later I knew what I was going to do. I knew my choice, and I'm glad you helped me make a choice, the right choice. Emily, I want you and only you. Please tell me you still want me. Since that first day I saw you I wanted you. I don't want the picture perfect family or life, if it means I can't have you, the one I should've picked the first time.

I love you Emily Prentiss.

JJ.

**

Emily jumped off the counter top pulled the CD out of the stereo and ran out her front door, heading in the direction of JJ's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily ran up JJ's front porch skipping the steps, she knocked on the front door switching her weight from one foot to the other and back again. She was about to knock again when the door opened.

"JJ, I…" Emily started but quickly realized that it wasn't JJ standing in front of her but Will, a very mad Will at that.

"Get out of here." He said trying to keep himself under control.

"Actually Will, she chose me, and by your face she told you that. So it should be me saying get out of here."

"Will, I already asked you to leave." JJ said walking up, she smiled at Emily who beamed back, stepping around Will to stand next to JJ.

"JJ, I still chose you." Emily said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Will, please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Jennifer, you chose me way before this bitch came along."

"That's where you're wrong!" Emily stepped forward, getting in Will's face. "I was here way before you, I will be here way after you too! And Jayj is far from a Bitch. Now get out please or I'll have to call the cops."

"Oh wow the cops." Will scoffed. "If you've forgotten I am the police."

"Fine, I have connections, now get out of my house or you wont have one to go home to." Emily smirked. Will looked back at JJ.

"You made a mistake."

"O I know, I should've chosen her way before I chose you." JJ grinned. Will slammed down his hand on JJ's small table next to the door and walked out, Emily shut the door after him and pulled JJ into a kiss.

"I've missed you." she murmured against her lips.

"I know, I've missed you too." JJ says back.

A few days later, Emily woke up JJ wrapped around her, she smiled and ran her hand through JJ's hair then quietly got out of bed. She went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She spotted a CD and picked it up, in bright red letters it said 'I'm sorry' Emily immediately knew that JJ made Will a CD too. She looked around for a letter, finding it she read it. To her relief it was short and to the point.

Will I made a mistake, I don't love you, and I never did.

Use Your Love- Katy Perry

December- Collective Soul

If I Never See Your Face Again- Maroon 5

You Give Love A Bad Name- Bon Jovi

We Don't Have To Look Back Now- Puddle of Mudd

Swing Swing- The All American Rejects

Not Real Love (I Wish I Never Met You)- Joss Stone

Emily smiled and put the CD into the stereo and listened along till JJ woke up and walked over to her.

"So, you found his CD?"

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Emily turns around and pulls JJ into a hug.

"Oh, just once or twice." JJ smiles and kisses Emily.

*************

Ok so that's all! Please if you even have the smallest itsy bitsy thing you want to comment on please, please do. I've called this one officially done but if you guys really do like the way this story is, (tell me what you like best about it) I'll see what I can do to put out new ones like it. And as always, keep a look out for new stories, sooner or later I should be getting a few smaller ones, a really long one or two part-er, and the oh so talked about and completely (in my mind) done, snaps of JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Jordan's childhood thrown all together into a … scrapbook idea thing… ok enough of my talking. Send me a shout if ya like.


End file.
